


Day 9: Vacation

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [9]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Gen, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Perchance to (day)dream.
Series: Turkstober2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Kudos: 6
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 9: Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Nada

The limping sound behind him grew closer, the flick of his lighter and the burn of flame at the end of his cigarette drowning out the mild crunch of the steps halting on ground glass. A long drag flared the color at the tip of the black stick of heaven into a lovely bright red, easing back to a smoulder as Reno pulled his head away with an exhaling sigh of sweet clove smoke. “How’re you holdin’ up, yo?” The redhead mumbled after a moment, glancing up to peer in his direction.

Rude eased himself down to settle beside his partner, accepting the mildly crumpled pack and lighter once he was settled. His coat was nearly as rumpled as Reno’s, there was blood drying on his lip, and a crack spanned across the left lens of his glasses. “Ready for home.” He sighed out, lighting up his own cigarette to exhale on his own with a hum. Behind them, the wreckage of a black market lab blazed, the wind taking the worst of the smoke away into the darkening sky. 

“That’s the third one in as many weeks.” Reno noted idly, shifting gingerly to lean back on the slightly fire-warmed masonry behind them. It was almost...comforting. If he hadn’t known that it was a piece of debris from a currently raging inferno. “Shit’s gettin’ annoying. Barely get back and done before another branch is up.” The redhead kept complaining, and though he seemed animated while he gestured with his lit smoke, his eyes showed just how weary he was. Between these nest clean outs, there were also various other missions, and along with that? The bane of his existence: Paperwork. It was enough to run him ragged.

“Less people, more work.” Rude pointed out, head tilted back and eyes closed while smoke filtered past his lips. Which, true. They were down to the bare minimum here, no wonder they were tired. They all were. Tseng probably most of all, but damned if the man would ever show much of it in the presence of others. 

“I know, I know. I just.” A sigh, pausing while he leaned over to flick ash. “Shit, it’d be nice to have a vacation.” It wasn’t a whine so much as a wistful tone, his head tilting to peer at the other man. “I can’t be the only one wantin’ a break.” 

Rude remained quiet, weighing his words, before a shoulder came up. “We got the time for it.” He responded, tapping his own stick to draw the ash from his cherry. It was also true. They’d gone far beyond racking up vacation time, and really, he’d stopped counting. Fear of not being able to roll over was far from his mind. Not like AP would actually worry about reminding them they had time off. They could barely cut checks on time.

“Shit, I’d even go to Icicle, build a snowman, write my name in the snow... Get some killer rum and hot chocolate. Whadda they call them lady skiers? Snow bunnies? Slope bunnies? Curl up next to a nice warm fire with a nice warm body.” He was dreaming aloud, snorting when Rude nudged his shoulder into him. “What? Not your scene? What about Costa? It’s always good to settle and get sun warm on the beach.”

Rude hummed at the last bit, obviously far more agreeable to the latter idea. “Better, get some cold drinks.” Approval taken, Reno fairly wriggled, kicking off a crumble of debris. “Surf a little. Lobster dinner.” He mused, crushing out the end of his cig. “No damn rain.” That’s right, he hated the rain. No worries, it was almost always sunshine there.

“But first,” Reno huffed out, flicking the whole thing of his off the edge. He watched the red glow fall away quickly, dropping down the sheer cliff they were settled at the edge of. “We gotta get off this rock.” His feet wiggled, kicking more rock down the face of the cliff. “Ya put out the signal, yeah?”

A short nod, Rude’s hand moving up to his breast pocket. The PHS he pulled out showed their signal still going strong, likely more so now that they were out of the burning heap behind them. “Not long now.” It was probably meant as soothing, but the redhead merely rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, great. Then we gotta hop on, ain’t no way the bridge up here survived us, sure as shit we’re getting a high flyin’ rescue. Shit, Tseng’s gonna have my ass. He liked that car.” A mournful look passed over his features, pulling away the rumbling expression of displeasure.

“Mn. Can’t worry about it now.” Rude murmured, nudging his shoulder. “Just think of beaches.”

The grin that spread over his partner’s face was enough for him to momentarily forget the ache in his leg. “Hehe. Beaches.” His own eyes rolled behind his cracked lenses, reaching out to smack him lightly in the side. 

“Pervert.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
